The present disclosure relates to an image forming system.
In recent years, an IC chip is embedded in an ID card so as to prevent the ID card from being forged, wherein in the IC chip, attribute information of the owner of the ID card is written, for example.
On the other hand, there is known an authentication system for obtaining a face image of a person by a camera and identifying the person by using the obtained face image in order to prevent impersonation.
There is also known an image forming apparatus that includes an ID card copying function which is used to copy an ID card. The ID card copying function generates a print by copying an image of an ID card to a print sheet. In application of various types of services, a copy print of an ID card may be requested by a service provider for the identification of the applicant.
To generate the copy print of the image of the ID card, an image forming apparatus installed in a convenience store or the like for use by a large number of unspecified users, may be used.